


Welcome To My Dark Side ( We're gonna have a good time)

by LHismutual



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Liam, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Angel Harry Styles, Angels, Angst, Creatures, Demons, Detective Louis, Enemies to Lovers, Fairies, Fallen Angel, Fallen Angel Harry Styles, Fluff, Gods, Heaven, Hell, Hunters, Lilith - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mythology References, Purgatory, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Harry, Wolves, fight, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHismutual/pseuds/LHismutual
Summary: Louis' life was perfectly fine until he fell for the wrong Angel.ORShadow Hunters/ Mythology AU where Louis is a Hunter and has to protect innocent creatures and humans from Demons. One day he meets Harry Styles and has to rethink the concept of Good and Evil.





	1. Shut your mouth and run me like a river

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a (short) fic based on Shadow Hunters ( I love this TV Series). 
> 
> I wanted to write about Angel!Harry for a very long time, hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment and share as usual, a massive thank you to Sharon that read this before anyone else ♥
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> D

The stars are shining bright over the rooftop of the Diamond skyscraper when Louis and Zayn arrive at the party. Naturally, the whole crowd looks at them, the only two hunters of the gig. Many different creatures are gathered, among the most common: angels, magicians, wolves, but also Ceasgs, Fideals, Shapeshifters, Chimeras, Fairies and other Nymphs are all here to celebrate the coronation of the new High Guardian of the Underneath.

‘Louis, I’m glad you came. Always good to have Meropis officials around.’ The Magician kisses him on the cheek and devours Zayn with his eyes that literally turn a dark shade of gold.

‘Come on Marcus, we are not working tonight. Forget about us hunters hum? We’re here to celebrate the success of a friend.’

The song I Feel It Coming by The Weeknd starts playing and Zayn snorts.

‘Why is it always about fucking around here?’

‘The Unders are loving people Zayn, they love Love. Get over it.’ Louis says trying his best to tame his new coworker. Zayn has just been granted the status of Hunter, he still needs to accustom himself to the habits of each and every creature he could possibly come across.

Truth be told, angels are really timid and cold creatures, it’s all about respecting orders, even though Louis can definitely remember some fun nights he’d had with a few of them. The Unders, any creatures from The Underneath are dangerously charming and eager to show you how to have proper sex. Hunters are quite aliens, part human but with specific abilities, they are not supposed to take a side, even though to be really fair, Louis loves their world more than anything else.

‘Do demons love to love too?’ He jokes but Marcus frowns at him.

‘Here as friends hum? There are no demons here Louis. You and your new puppet can go away. I don’t want this party to be a disaster because you hunters want to play soldiers again. I would have told you if there was any demon here. It’s a peaceful party, please go.’

‘Ok Marcus please, I believe you. Let’s drop it. Can we stay? It’s been a long day, seriously I need a drink, I’m sure many of my friends are here, Zayn’s going to behave.’

‘Now I am the one who needs to behave?’ Zayn scoffs but Marcus snaps his fingers and his mouth is immediately shut.

‘What did you do to me?’ Marcus offers his most beautiful smile.

‘A little spell to keep you at bay. You can only speak kind words tonight. If you attempt to say anything mean or stupid about my people, your mouth will stay shut. Have fun gentlemen.’

Louis ducks in front of him, ‘Thanks a million Majesty, sorry for bringing this dickhead. I promise he’ll get smarter.’ Louis says pointing at Zayn who tries to say something but can’t. ‘You need to teach me that trick of yours, it’s sick.’

Louis goes straight to the bar, Zins and Selkies are sitting on big stools chatting about what’s going on in Thule, the Biggest Island where many water creatures live.

‘Any of your best Bourbon, on the rocks. Make it two.’ Louis says looking at Zayn, he is so silent Louis had almost forgotten about him, apparently the guy has nothing kind to say.

‘Please make an effort, let’s forget about the mission and have a normal conversation. Let’s try to know each other huh? So what do you do on your free time?’

‘I play the guitar.’ Zayn sighs, the guy genuinely wanted to spend the night being a brat. Louis laughs at his resignation.

‘See! It’s going great. Now drink., to your new job and to the new king.’ Louis finishes holding his glass and knowing too well that Zayn is silently cursing at him.

The two of them keep drinking until eventually they end up pretty drunk. Zayn even starts to dance with a beautiful purple-haired fairy. Louis passes his hand through his hair and tries to sober up for a bit, this mission is a disaster, well _could_ be a disaster if it had started in the first place.

He keeps dancing, eyes closed until someone whispering in his ear from behind catches his attention. The discrepancy between the loud music and the muffle melody against his ear is strangely pleasing.

‘Stand and deliver, holy hands they make me a sinner.’ The guy says, his voice is raspy and low, music to Louis’ ears. His large palms are carefully caressing Louis’ shoulders. It takes a few seconds for Louis to understand that the guy is quoting the song played out loud.

‘Shut your mouth and run me like a river.’ The guy follows, dancing along with Louis.

Hardly has Louis turned around to see the guy’s face than he is gone, Louis can only have a glance at his magnificent white wings.

He is left with the burning desire to have a taste of the mouth that made him shiver. He bites his lower lip and sighs, how could an angel be that hot anyway? Louis can’t believe his own ears, for a second he could have sworn the guy was a fairy lover or some god having fun tempting his poor human heart.

He closes his eyes again just to remember the feeling of the long and strong fingers on the his neck.

‘You okay mate?’ Zayn interrupts his fantasy, ‘Apparently you know him?’

Louis opens his eyes reluctantly and sees a familiar face, his best friend, a wolf named Liam. ‘No fucking way, why are you here, you told me you were working tonight?’

They hugged each other, Liam’s skin is burning as usual but somehow Louis will never get used to it.

‘I was supposed to but this guy here, he’s not really discreet you see? So I aborted the mission and decided to have fun instead.’ Louis laughed at Zayn still not able to speak his mind.

‘Tell me Li, you don’t smell any demon here?’

Liam focused and sniffles.

‘Nope no demon, trust me.’

‘So… another question, you don’t happen to know the name of a curly haired angel that came here tonight, do you?’

‘As if half of them hadn’t curly hair and wings.’

‘Wait.’

Louis touches his compass rune and closes his eyes. He tries to remember as precisely as he can, hopefully being a hunter granted him the capacity to have runes that help him from time to time. But every hunter has one rune specially tattooed on their skin, their special gift. Louis can replay moments of his life whenever he wants to. He focuses and just like that, he’s looking at the angel again. He opens his eyes again and smiles at Liam.

‘He has a boat tattooed on his arm, a rose and a card too. ’

‘Oh. If it’s him that I saw he’s left I think, but hum Louis, are you okay?’

‘Yes why?’

‘Cause hum-‘ but before Liam can finish his sentence, Louis’ phone rings. It’s Louis’ boss, the chief of Meropis.

‘Ok Jadisse, we’re on our way.’ he turns to Zayn and follows, ‘Some demons attacked a human two blocks from here. Party’s over we need to go.’ As Louis utters the word, Zayn touches one of his runes and magically stops being drunk.

‘Duty call, sorry Li, see ya.’

When they arrive, Zayn draws his sword and Louis his two daggers. One of the demons, in the shape of a woman is still eating on the victim.

‘Hey!’ Louis shouts at her before rushing towards her, she tries to give him a kick but Louis dodges the blow and stabs her in the chest, her body sets fire where the dagger pierced the flesh and she explodes.

‘It’s the fifth human killed in a week. We really need to find the bastard behind this shit.’

‘Let’s get back to Meropis to report. Jadisse is going to kill us. Time to think of an excuse for tonight.’

‘Fuck.’

*

When they arrive at Meropis, Jadisse is already waiting for them.

‘The demon was at the party or near. What were you doing? Oh wait, drinking your arse off!’ she says pushing Zayn. ‘Someone is getting more and more power, draining human blood we don’t even know why, you are supposed to do your fucking jobs! Do I need to put someone else on tis job Louis?’

‘No Jade I-‘

‘Don’t Jade me. Do your fucking job, arrest the guy before he gets to kill more innocents, do you know how much shit one demon can do with enough human blood? Kill angels or worse. And you! Don’t you think you’re getting away with it, you’re new, you’re supposed NOT to be corrupted already, the last time, for both of you. Otherwise, you’re both fired.’

‘Sorry. Won’t happen again Jadisse.’ is all Zayn says glaring at Louis.

‘You better be good.’ She points at Zayn, ‘and you, you’re supposed to be one of the best out there, what’s happening to you?’

Louis doesn’t answer, he has no excuse, boredom he guesses. First you want to be the best, you work for it, you become the best and then what?

‘Out of my sight.’

Louis enters his room and lays face down, the sound of his shout is muffled by his pillow. He turns around and faces the ceiling, pictures of the human dead on the ground hit him, soon enough it’s a thousand pictures that hit his mind, countless crimes, countless bloody corpses, as usual before falling asleep, those memories prevent him from breathing properly. He tries to focus on something positive, _Shut your mouth and run me like a river. Choke this love till the veins start to shiver._

What’s your name angel?

He sits up, exhales with difficulty and heads for the surveillance quarter.

‘Hey, need to check something Prudence.’ The girl lets him pass and he reaches the holographic computers.

‘Who are you?’ he mutters to himself. He searches for everything, new angel, angel with tattoos, he recalls his height and weight, he tries to guess his age, the guy was probably younger than him, maybe 22 or 21. He types the address of where he was tonight and hopefully there will be records of the night, that’s when he sees himself dancing.

‘Where are you?’ he mutters again searching for the moment the guy is supposed to enter the scene. ‘Here you are.’ He says pausing on the moment when the guy grabs him by the shoulders. ‘Show me your face.’ He zooms and tries to get a proper image, so here he is. Plump lips, sharp jaw, bright green eyes.

He types something and scrolls out the list of names. He doesn’t realise that he has been holding his breath until the list stops and no names appear.

Louis checks again, no status, no duty, no identity whatsoever.

He goes back to his room and lays in bed, silently repeating the name on his mind. He thinks about his lips and how strong his hands seem to be. He turns over and sighs.

‘Hell to the angels.’ He groans before falling asleep.


	2. How do you fall in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is Boyfriend.

Louis wakes up the next morning feeling nauseous, something deep inside tells him other human souls were ripped when he was sleeping.

He is in the middle of his shower when he hears Jadisse directly speaking inside his head.

_‘Hurry up, headquarter in five.’_

He sighs and grabs a towel, it’s going to be a long day.

‘Two more victims during the night. But we were able to make one of the demons speak before he killed himself.’

‘Why didn’t you wake me up?’ Louis says, his hair still wet. Jadisse looks at him and makes a funny face making sure he understands that he wasn’t the best option for the late night mission.

‘Anyway. He gave us a name. Mother of monsters’

‘Lilith? Impossible. She was imprisoned after she created all the monsters, confined in The Purgatory, trapped in the world she created.’

‘Except that someone or something freed her.’

‘Some believe many of her disciples killed themselves on purpose to go to Purgatory and with the help of a powerful magician they were able to leave.’

‘I thought no creature could escape Purgatory until being sentenced to Heaven or Hell.’ Zayn said tightening his belt, he had to rush too apparently.

‘True. Maybe the magician sacrificed himself, that would also explain the disappearance of Valens. Maybe he helped to free Lilith.’ Jadisse says touching at the holographic screen.

‘Doesn’t make any sense, Valens was a crappy magician but he wanted the death of angels not humans. Only humans are targeted here.’

‘Zayn I want you on that. Maybe if we find who freed her we’ll be able to know her plan, or even if it’s her behind all those crimes. Louis, I want you to be everywhere, cross the whole bloody city if you have to but find those demons and bring them here, we need to question them. There’s this open-air gig tonight, many humans will be gathered, many of our hunters are going to be on watch, maybe those we’re looking for will be here too.’

*

Hundreds of people are gathered on the streets, enjoying the beer festival. Musicians are scattered here and there, Louis makes his way through the dancing crowd.

Demons are easy to spot, they look like any human except that their eyes are entirely black. Luckily for him, only his runes could give him away but tonight, he is wearing a black hoodie.

He crosses a public garden and reaches a club called the 20:20, it’s an underground bar, crowded with humans, Unders and angels. Of course, all the creatures have turned into perfect human-like beings.

What now? Louis just has to wait.

‘Hey Lou! A pint for my guy.’ The bartender says smiling at the hunter.

‘No Sirius, I’m on duty tonight. Tell me if you see anything strange, demons are partying too.’

The DJ plays Beautiful wreck by MO and Louis cannot help but standing up and dances. After all, doesn’t he look weird, watching everyone from the corner of his eye? He has to disappear in the crowd, so he dances.

Some guy smiles at him and grabs his hand to make him twirl. He could be taken for a normal human if only his eyes weren’t silver.

‘What’s your name?’ the guys asks close to Louis’ ear.

‘Boyfriend. His name is boyfriend.’ The angel says to the wolf. ‘Have a good night mate.’ The jealous guy finishes, the wolf looks at him funny, snorts and shrugs.

‘You too I guess.’ he says peering at Louis one last time. As the wolf leaves the scene Louis turns around to look at the jealous stranger : curly hair, voluptuous lips, tattoos everywhere, and bright white wings. It’s _him_.

‘Boyfriend? Really?’ Louis teases before shaking his head. Of course he is irresistibly hot but he won’t do him the pleasure. The angel scrunches his nose and scoffs lightly before replacing his hair.

‘I wanted to be the one to make you twirl.’

‘Well too bad I’m working, have a great night Mister…?’

‘Are you going to leave if I give you my name?’ the angel says stepping closer and putting Louis’s hand on his own shoulder. He places his large palms on Louis’ waist and makes his swing softly.

Louis comes closer and closer until he reaches his left ear. He makes sure to be close enough so he can feel his breath on his jaw.

‘I’m going to leave anyway.’ Louis whispers in his ear and just like that he hears him sigh. So it’s hard for the angel too to keep it cool, _good_. Louis places his hand on the angel’s neck and follows ‘and between us two, the boys need to ask before getting to have me as dancing partner.’

‘My mistake.’ he turns his head slightly so his lips caresses the corner of Louis’ mouth. The sexual tension is unbearable, everything around is blurry, there is only him and the angels’ lips.

‘A mistake done twice is a choice angel.’

Just like that Louis steps away and allows himself to breathe again. He touches his paper airplane and is able to silently communicate with the creature.

_‘I’m Louis by the way. See you around big boy.’_

‘My name is Harry Styles!’ the angel shouts through the crowd but Louis doesn’t turn back and bites his lip instead while heading straight.

He crosses different streets for a couple of hours until he hears someone shriek. He rushes to the voice and takes out his daggers, one in each hand.

One demon with the appearance of a tall blond woman is chasing a man. Louis runs towards them.

‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you.’ Louis says to the demon. ‘I might have to kill you.’ He finishes. The woman smiles first and brings her sharp claw up to the man’s throat.

‘Here to gather some blood, aren’t you? Why don’t you let the poor guy go and tell me why you’re all about blood suddenly?’

‘Mother won’t be happy about it if I tell you her secrets, don’t you think?’

‘Lilith?’

‘Who else?’ she smiles proudly.

‘Why human blood?’ Louis says peering at the poor man, struggling and trying to escape her grip.

‘You hunters are really funny.’ She says before cutting the throat of the man.

‘No!’ Louis shouts before aiming for the demon, she lets the man drop in a muffle sound and kicks Louis in the middle of the stomach. Demons are strong and Louis falls hard on the ground.

‘I might take your blood instead.’ She jumps on him and this time she takes out all her claws. Louis tries to stab her with his left dagger but she laughs and punches him to make the dagger fall. He tries again and this time she messes with his head, the pain is unbearable.

There’s something wrong, Demons are strong but they are not supposed to be _that_ strong.

Louis tries his best to remain conscious, his vision is blurry and he can’t think properly but something is sure, there is someone behind her, peering at them.

The woman turns her head and looks up, just like that the creature lifts her by the neck and throws her aside.

‘You okay?’ Harry says offering his hand but the demon is already standing up aiming at the angel.

‘Watch out!’ Louis says grabbing his dagger back. Before he can say anything Harry turns around, obviously faster than the hunter, grabs the demon by the neck and lifts her in the air, she grabs his arms and tries to say something. She has a strange look on her face but Louis can’t put words on it.

‘Harry don’t ki-’

But it’s too late, he lifts his other hand, places two of his fingers on her front and a bright light strikes the night, it has the same effect as stabbing them with angelic blade, the demon shouts, her eyes explodes first and then her all body is set on fire.

Harry has spread his wings but there is something strange, they are no immaculate white like before, they are stained by traces of burning here and there, and for some parts, it seems like the fire is still incandescent.

He turns his head to look at Louis, his jaw his clenched, his eyes glowering. Louis wants to say something but can’t. Harry looks furious, his stature his outrageously impressive, his wings may be burning here and there but Louis has never seen someone more beautiful.

Harry turns his head back.

‘Wait!’ Louis hears himself say watching the angel fly away.

*

Louis heads back to Meropis, a million questions on his mind. Why does the angel have burning wings? Why did he hide it under immaculate feathers? How did he know Louis was in danger? Why did he leave? Who are you Harry Styles?

‘So you tell me the demon confirmed Lilith’s name.’

‘She did. Twice, she called her Mother and Lilith.’

‘And you weren’t able to fight back,’ Jadisse says peering mindlessly at the void, trying to process the pieces of information.

‘The demon was way stronger than usual. I could feel the veins inside my brain swell. I was completely astounded. I would have died if some angel hadn’t saved me.’

‘Who was it?’ Zayn inquires, frowning at Louis’ wounds on his neck, Louis tries not to hiss when Zayn magically sew the open cuts with the help of one of his runes.

‘I don’t know.’ Louis lies, he has never seen such kind of angel before, he doesn’t know Harry, has just seen him twice but he won’t report him, not before knowing the truth. ‘Many were working just like hunters tonight. Must have been someone from the soldiering unit. I just know he killed her before I got to tell him not to.’

He looks at Jadisse and expects disappointment but on the contrary, she looks at him with empathy.

‘Good job Lou, at least we know it’s her now. Zayn came to the same conclusions. Good job you two. Have a rest, tomorrow will hopefully be even better.’

Every part of his body hurts, Demon’s claws are impregnated with poison, the cuts are stitched but his skin is still burning from the inside, hopefully it won’t hurt anymore after a good night of sleep. The demon also broke one of his ribs so that he cannot inhale or exhale too deeply without feeling stings through his chest. It was a long day.

He sits on the edge of his bed and closes his eyes trying to remain calm, he cannot face both physical and mental pains tonight. Truth be told, the demons in his head are much stronger. He touches his compass and lets the pictures of Harry fill his mind.

_‘Boyfriend. His name is boyfriend.’_

_‘I wanted to be the one to make your twirl.’_

He focuses on Harry’s lips moving, the shape and shade of them, his perfect skin lightened by the neons of the club. His curls falling on his face and brushing cheeks. He focuses on Harry’s eyes looking at him with such intensity, an uncovered desire, almost smothering.

Now it feels good not being able to breathe.

He recalls the perfume on Harry’s neck, the shivers on his jaw when he whispered against his skin. The muscles of his body getting tensed, his firm grip around Louis’ waist.

Louis opened his eyes and touches the paper airplane rune.

‘I don’t know if you can hear me from where you are, but please Harry. I want to talk. I didn’t get to thank you for saving my life. Meet me at the top of Tarturus Bridge, 3 A.M.’

He looks at the rune and brushes it slightly.

‘Please be there.’ He whispers, being exhausted tears roll down his cheeks effortlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it
> 
> be whoever you want to be xx
> 
> Deana


	3. I can be your heartache, you can be my shame.

‘I wasn’t sure you would come.’

Harry doesn’t answer, he just turns his back on Louis and peers at the city lights. There are several yachts sealing on the river, cars passing from one end of the bridge to the other down below. The different sounds hit their ears through the irregular airstreams. 

‘I wanted to say thank you. I would be dead without you. I don’t know how you knew but thank you.’

‘Do you know what I am?’ Harry’s voice is raspy, low, there’s something broken, something dark than Louis cannot fathom.

‘An angel, yes. But there were many around and _you_ rescued me, how?’

Seeing Harry without his wings is oddly relieving. He is wearing a royal blue two-piece suit and a Silver bandana on his hair. He turns around and displays his bare chest, so he has tattoos on his stomach too.

The golden buttons of his vest are shining, he looks like a king.

‘I felt his fear. Then I felt his pain.’

‘I don’t understand.’ Louis steps closer and Harry lets him. The angel places his thumb on his lower lip and lower his head, Louis doesn’t know how or why but he knows Harry is struggling as they speak.

‘I’m a Listener, I was created to detect any hostile emotion consuming humans. I feel what they feel and I listen.’

‘What do you mean you listen?’ Louis steps closer and touches the fabric of Harry’s collar. He can feel Harry’s look on his hands.

‘I collect those emotions so human won’t feel them anymore. Fear, anger, sorrow mostly. My job is to save people from themselves, especially those who are messing with their own fate, those who want to die but are not meant to.’

This has to be the most selfless behaviour Louis has ever heard of. That’s probably why Harry is not like the usual insensitive type, most angels cannot feel emotions even though they have a vague idea what they engender. Truth be told, Angels are not really acting for the greater good, only for the sake of Heaven and their believers. If Harry can feel pain, anger and sorrow, Louis only wishes he can feel happiness as well.

Harry’s jaw is clenched, he grabs Louis hands on his, it’s so quick that it makes Louis starts. For a second the hunter thinks Harry is actually going to hurt him.

‘Why are your wings burnt?’

Harry steps away immediately and goes straight for the edge of the bridge when he appeared earlier, ready to jump or fly.

‘Look at the boats, full of Lampades, nymphs. Their songs are so powerful it covers any other mystical traces around. I picked this place on purpose.’

Harry frowns and spreads his wings, they are white again.

‘You can’t hear them cause you’re not a creature from the ground but I promise it’s true. It’s a trick I’ve learned when I started to live among them. You won’t be heard. I come here all the time when I want to have private conversations.’

‘Why would you live among non humans? You’re half mortal after all.’

‘Cause this world feels like home.’

Harry’s jaw is clenched again, as well as his fists. He’s breathing heavily, trying to focus. His traits are so sharp under the moon.

‘I fell. I was in Heaven and I fell.’

This couldn’t be good, not a single angel would just _fell_ , they had to have their wings cut or _burnt_? But again, having the wings cut was the worst punishment in Heaven, the said angel would have to commit an incommensurable crime to be punished like that.

‘What did you do?’ Louis said trying to catch Harry’s eyes in vain.

‘I disobeyed.’

Without realizing it, Louis steps back. Lucifer disobeyed, this is how he became the king of hell, his capacity of free will made him eager to create demons, the mortal enemies of angels from the beginning of time. When you disobey you can be driven by any toxic human emotion: guilt, greed, lust, revenge.

‘Please calm down, I can feel your fright and I better not.’

He steps closers and makes his wings disappear again. He grabs Louis’ face with his hands and cups his cheeks.

‘Oh I wish I could hear their songs, so I would finally have that dance.’ 

‘What did you do?’ As much as he wants to remain composed and erect, Louis can’t help craving more. More of Harry’s hands on his body, more of Harry’s grip, less talking, there is so much he could do with Harry’s mouth. His whole body is aching to just crash against Harry and have a taste of him. Just one bit, on the tip of his tongue, just once.

‘Will you agree to kiss me if I tell you?’

Harry steps closer and closer until his lips are a few inches only from Louis. Louis feels himself opening Harry’s vest, he runs his hands along the course of Harry’s skin, the muscles of his stomach are perfectly lean. He caresses Harry’s skin making sure to dig his nails a little.

Harry looks at him a smirk on his face but doesn’t say anything, he enjoys seeing Louis undressing him.

‘Probably not, you better kiss me first.’ Louis says dragging Harry closer until their chests touch. Harry shrugs, caresses Louis’ bottom lip with his thumb and peers intensely, he is so focused on Louis’ mouth that he frowns. When Louis bites his lip, Harry shakes his head and drags him until they finally taste each other. Harry doesn’t wait to dig his tongue inside Louis’ mouth and to bite his bottom lip. Harry tilts his head to have a better taste of Louis and runs his fingers through his hair. Louis moans only wishing Harry would pull even harder.

Nothing matters anymore except Harry’s fingers digging into his hair, his fleshy lips, his poise and the way he makes Louis feel wanted.

Harry kisses him once more until Louis steps back and closes his eyes to come to his senses. He keeps his eyes shut because he knows how Harry is peering at him. He can still feel his mouth on his skin, hot, raw and unapologetically greedy.

‘You better have a good reason to be a fallen angel because I really wanna fuck you right now.’

Harry smirks and shakes his head, Louis is driving him mad. He already pictures himself taking Louis against one of the bridge’s pillars, his hands held up high so he is all his. He can almost hear Louis’ moan, almost feel Louis’ warmth circling his cock.

‘Please stay where you are and tell me.’

‘I was supposed to save someone, I didn’t. He was a prisoner, had killed a whole family for pleasure. He wasn’t mean to die by suicide, I was supposed to save him. I let him die. When they heard about what I did, or didn’t do per say, they put me on the pyre and set fire. My wings were almost completely burnt when they let me fall out of Heaven to crash on earth.’

‘You don’t appear anywhere. Harry Styles doesn’t exist in our files.’

‘Angels don’t like to admit they need fallen angels, they don’t want anyone to know I’m still working for them. They don’t want anyone questioning their methods of punishment either.’

Louis finally opens his eyes and peers at Harry, his vest still open, displaying his chest and stomach.

Harry glances at the river, no more boats.

‘I need to go.’ before Louis can say anything, Harry is gone.

‘Fuck.’ Louis muttered sitting on the edge of the bridge, he looks down, cars seem so small. Now that Harry’s gone, he is freezing up there. The view though: the gleaming skyline, the golden shades against the darkness of the sky, and the stars shining timidly, it’s one of Louis’ favourite painting.

He runs his index on his lips, his mouth half open. Is he allowed to want more? Are fallen angels criminals?

He lets himself fall on the ground, his legs still swinging in the air.

‘Louis fucking Tomlinson, why do you always have to fall for the bad guys?’

His paper airplane rune becomes itchy, he touches it and hears Zayn inside his head.

_‘Wendigos fight on block 9. Where are you, need back up.’_

‘Be there in ten sec.’ he says out loud knowing that Zayn has heard him.

He stands up, touches the black spade on his bracelet rune. He walks toward the edge, turns his back to the void, spreads his arms and lets himself fall. He disappears just before hitting the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! 
> 
> Harry gets to speak his truth, it was about time ! 
> 
> All the love,   
> Deana


	4. Close your eyes so you heart can see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might seduce your dad type

‘You did find him, didn’t you?’

‘Who?’ Louis knows damn too well that Liam is going to discover the truth but he tries to fake it anyway. Why would he want to dwell on the fact that he has fallen for an angel that disobeyed and was kicked out of heaven? _Nah._

‘Come on! Don’t play dumb, the angel.’

Louis doesn’t answer, and if his face is pretty normal he knows that Liam will smell the lie.

‘What’s his name? Did you fuck yet?’

Louis remains silent peering at his coffee on purpose. Liam is the Alpha of his pack and one of the smartest wolves he knows, should Louis answer? Probably. Does he need to? Nope.

‘You didn’t. Meaning he’s important to you…Oh I see he _is_ important.’ He pauses and smells Louis again, he smirks ‘ You’re completely over him but wait- I know there’s something you won’t tell me. You can at least tell me his name? I’m your best friend. That’s what besties do, you know. _Talking_.’

‘Harry Styles.’ Louis pronounces the name and cannot help smiling. Pictures of Harry’s chest covered by the blue Gucci vest hit the back of his head.

‘Invite him tonight.’ Louis scoffs, ‘No I mean it. I know you never liked showing off your dates or at least the guys you were fucking and I know you like to remain private but- how to say that without sounding weird- you smell different.’

‘I what? You weirdo.’ Louis teases even though he knows that it’s completely normal for wolves to smell everything they can, that’s their way of comprehend the world. 

‘I don’t know, you’re grounded. You don’t smell like someone who’s searching for something. You irradiate good chemicals. And tones of pheromones.’

‘So you want me to fuck him in your house?’ Louis says and Liam punches his shoulder, they both laugh.

‘I know you got the message right. Invite him.’ When Louis doesn’t move, Liam punches his shoulder again, this time a bit harder. ‘Invite him!’

‘Ok jeez, just chill ? I don’t have his number Li!’

Louis looks at him being really serious, there’s a moment of silence and they burst out laughing.

‘Ok I went too far for this one.’ Louis says before touching his paper airplane rune and mentally sending the invitation to Harry that will hopefully receive it.

*

‘You look gorgeous Darling.’ The cupid guy says before Kissing Louis on the mouth. Louis doesn’t start, Cupids are really lovely people, they must love and show love otherwise they can literally die.

It’s almost midnight and Harry is not here.

‘Maybe he hasn’t received the message.’

‘Or maybe he didn’t wanna come.’ Louis says faking being unbothered. He wants Harry to be here, he wants to kiss him again. There are many things he wants but they cannot be fulfilled if Harry doesn’t come.

‘Summon him again.’ Louis sighs but touches his paper airplane anyway. He is about to say something when Liam grabs his arm and points at the angel.

Harry is wearing a rosy pink suit with a black shirt half open, his curls are set free and from Louis can see, he is wearing his usual rings.

Louis peers at him, taking all his time to picture Harry silently taking off his rings, one by one, before fucking him hard.

Harry turns his head left and right to peer at those partying. His jaw clenched, he is so charming, the air is filled with his poise already. Everybody looks at him but he doesn’t seem to care. There is something more than his charm though, a sort of rage Louis can’t even start to grasp. The hunter can feel the darkness down to his bones, he doesn’t how or why but one thing is sure, he knows it’s not something Harry can suppress. Louis felt exactly the same energy on the bridge but he keeps being drawn to him anyway.

They eyes finally meet and Harry smirks. Liam looks at Harry and turns his head to Louis before raising his eyebrows. ‘Oh shut up.’

‘Mr. Tomlinson.’ Harry says scrunching his nose and licking his bottom lip. He grabs Louis’ hand and kisses it, the touch lasts one second but Harry pours his whole desire for Louis into it. Louis starts holding his breath again without being aware of it. He pouts making sure Harry is going to understand that he wanted more than a peck on his hand. Harry smirks again and shakes Liam’s hand. _Fucker_.

‘You’ve done your research.’ Louis says trying his best to sound casual. He grabs a drink from a waiter passing and attempts to offer it to Harry, the angel is already whispering something into his ear. He smells deliciously good.

‘Had to. You were pretty silent last time. But I can’t blame you for how you used your mouth.’ Harry steps back casually and takes the drink, he holds it up to his mouth with an angelic smile.

They look at each other, the air is stifling, filled with tension.

‘Well…’ Liam exhales deeply, it’s hard for him not to think about how bad the two guys want to fuck each other. His olfaction is way too developed for those kinds of pheromones, even he can’t think straight. ‘I’m going to go guys. Come find me when you’ve calmed down.’

He exhales again and smiles brightly at Louis that just glares as an answer.

‘I don’t even wanna fuck you that hard.’ Louis teases sipping his champagne. Harry chuckles and shakes his head. He grabs Louis’ hand and leads him to the dance floor.

‘ _I_ won’t fuck you tonight Mr. Tomlinson. I came here to have my dance.’ He takes Louis’ drink and gives the glasses to a waiter. He places one of his hands against Louis’ back and the other around his neck.

‘I don’t remember having said yes.’ Louis says against Harry lips, he brushes his nose while peering at his mouth. Harry’s mouth is slightly open, waiting for Louis to succumb. Louis keeps teasing Harry until his tongue slips out of his mouth and licks Harry tip of the nose. Harry smiles before securing his grip around Louis neck and dragging him for a kiss.

Louis’ hands find their way to Harry’s back, his desire to dig his fingers under the layers of clothes is smothering, he is dying to hear Harry moan. He wants to bite every inch of his skin, he wants him to get on his knees and suck his cock until the angel can’t make sense of anything, until all he can think about, smell and feel is Louis.

‘Dance with me Hunter.’ Harry says swigging slightly, he makes Louis twirl and drags him closer again.

‘Why are you worried?’ Louis says against Harry’s jaw, the angel can’t pretend, Louis feels the mixed feelings. Harry’s heart is beating weirdly, his muscles are clenched, and he is pretty sure his mind is going awry.

‘Kiss me on the mouth and set me free.’ Harry says very seriously, Louis smiles against his cheek and finds his mouth.

‘Seriously stop the fuss. You can trust me.’ Louis says out loud before casually putting his arms around Harry and touching innocently his paper airplane rune.

_‘I won’t tell your secret. I’m glad you came. Was starting to think you didn’t want anything more than a fuck. Cause, I do think I want more than that.’_

_‘Why sharing my secret if not as a promise to have more?’_

_‘Cause no one could hear you, cause maybe it felt good to say it out loud, cause I’m a Hunter and I could have reported you or arrested you.’_

_‘You won’t.’_ Harry replies silently before brushing Louis’ cheek with his thumb. He looks at him as if he were the most beautiful human he had ever seen. For long minutes the crowd around them disappears, it’s just him and the angel, the way he looks at him without lowering his glaze once, listening to what Louis say like it’s a national anthem. They stay like that, forehead against forehead, smiling or kissing softly from time to time when Zayn’s voice resounds in Louis’ mind.

‘Four demons captured. Get your arse here, we need to bring them to Meropis for interrogation. Lilith’s henchmen confirmed. Come on foot, we’ve secured the area.’

Louis steps back and sighs. He offers a sorry smile and passes his hand through Harry’s curls.

‘It’s important. Need to go. Don’t move, I’ll be back soon.’

‘I’ll wait.’

It takes twenty minutes for Louis to arrive to the place, he hopes to see Zayn and their squad gathered but he finds Zayn and three Hunters on the ground instead. His work partner is slowly trying to come to his senses.

‘Hey, easy lad. What happened?’ Zayn tries to move but Louis keeps him on the ground. ‘Don’t move Zee, gonna call the med. Tell me what happened.’

‘We had them, I was about to open the portal to Meropis when something came out of nowhere and killed them one by one.’

‘Did you recognize the demon?’

‘That’s the thing Louis, I don’t know what it was but it wasn’t a demon.’ Louis doesn’t get it.

‘What kind of monster then? Lilith has created many but maybe you recognized the race?’

‘I’m pretty sure it wasn’t an Under Tommo.’

‘Why?’

‘Cause last time I checked Unders can’t touch angel blades.’

Louis shakes his head, it doesn’t make any sense, could it be a creature from the waters? The ground?

‘Let’s get you to Meropis. We’ll talk about this tomorrow, you need to rest.’

He takes out his phone.

‘Hey Liam, tell Harry I’m not coming back. Zayn need to go to the hospital. I’ll call you back later okay? Give Harry my number, tell him I’m sorry. Yeah I’m alright. Thanks for tonight Li, call you later.’

*

The next day, Louis tells Liam everything. How Zayn has been attacked by a creature that is not an Under or a Monster. How it killed four demons and neutralized Zayn and a three-man squad with just an angel blade.

They chat and somehow or other they got into the subject of Liam fucking a fox fairy.

‘I can’t believe I didn’t get to see you flirting with a guy and his seven red tails.’ Louis laughs. ‘You left Harry on his own though. That’s bad Li.’ He says lightly sipping on his tea.

‘He had left the party by then.’

‘Hum?’

Liam tilts his head just like dogs do when they don’t understand humans.

‘He left minutes after you did.’

‘Didn’t say why. Anyway, seven tails or not, Phébé was incredible.’ Liam says while pictures of his late night sex vividly cross his mind.

Louis smiles at him trying his best to silence his guts twitching. He can trust Harry, can’t he?


	5. We fall apart as times get dark

Louis can’t sleep a wink.

He rummages through his memories again and again trying to remember Harry’s behaviour when he told him he had to go. It’s been a long day at Meropis and Louis is too tired to get his runes to work. Yet, runes or not, he still can’t grasp those moments with Harry.

Why did he leave? Why not explaining himself?

When he arrives at the headquarter, Zayn is still there, working on the case.

‘I’m trying to list all the creatures that can use an angel blade. I’ve been trying over and over again, look.’ Louis steps closer and frowns at the screen, only three names appear. ‘Hunters, Irins and Angels.’

‘I don’t see why an Irin would do such thing, they are the one to create angel blades, they are not on Lilith’s side.’

Zayn looks at him, his arms crossed, he seems as lost as Louis.

‘It wasn’t a Hunter. Louis I swear it was way too fast. Way too strong.’

Louis guts twitch. So it only leads to an Angel. Liam words keep echoing in his mind. Why did you leave Harry?

‘That’s bizarre. I don’t get why an Angel would work with Lilith either. She wants to kill them all.’

‘I came to the same conclusion but maybe the creature took advantage of the angels’ ability to hold the blades, or they work for her as double agent. There’s been trouble up there and even though they won’t admit it, Heaven is slowly becoming a giant mess. Maybe someone is tired of it all and wants revenge? Maybe another magician, someone working for Valens or Valens himself?’

Louis hugs Zayn and thanks him. His teammate can be a really pain but he has to admit, seeing Zayn on the floor had him worried. They are slowly becoming acquainted to each other and Louis wouldn’t want anything to happen to him.

‘I need to sleep I’m knackered. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?’

‘Good night Louis.’

Louis leaves the place and heads back to his room. He is almost half way through when he stops and shakes his head. He has to know the truth, he has to find Harry. He will probably hate what he finds out but his guts tell him it is the best thing to do, truth is always the best choice. 

He touches his rune bracelet, this time focusing on both the black spade and the red hart. It has to work.

‘Come on.’ He mutters trying his best to focus but he is running out of energy and his runes are hard to operate. He finally disappears after long minutes of trying. 

He reappears in a dark alley, they are Unders here and there watching him suspiciously. He tries to recognize the block, soon enough he realizes he is in one of the three infamous districts, there are nothing but Demons and anarchist Unders here.

No one has to know he is a Hunter or he’ll be dead.

He hastens his pace, trusting his rune to lead him where Harry is. He reaches the last floor of an abandoned building and knocks at the door. Harry gasps when he sees Louis.

‘Why did you leave without saying anything, just after I did?’

Louis doesn’t even bother with the manners. He leans against the red velvet couch, glaring at Harry, his arms crossed. He is mad and disappointed and all he can think about his how nonsensical everything is.

‘I had to. Emergency.’

‘Emergency?’ Louis echoes, his anger is swelling out.

‘Calm down Louis. I can’t focus on anything but your anger right now.’

Harry is tensed too, his jaw sharpens and soon enough he is as mad as Louis. Being a Listener had its advantages until Harry fell for a Hunter. Now he feels everything that louis feels and his madness is pretty strong. He might be the most impulsive person Harry has ever met.

‘You better talk then.’

‘Someone was about to kill herself. I had to go. Aella Morgensen. You want to check?’

‘I will yeah.’

‘Anything else?’ Harry inquires looking right and left in the corridor before closing the door behind him.

‘Yeah.’ Louis takes out his small angel blade hidden under his denim jacket and throws it at Harry who catches it with one hand.

‘So you can still touch them.’

Harry looks at the blade, frowns and walks towards Louis to put it back on his pouch. Their chest almost touch, Louis feels Harry’s perfume and really wishes he could just focus.

‘Of course I can touch the blades.' Harry says more calmly. Louis' body being close, he finds a sense of peace. ' I may have fallen but I’m still an Angel, the same way you’re still human, even though you hunt.’

Harry runs his hands along Louis’ collar and finds his way to his face.

‘Step back.’ Louis' command is harsher than thorns.

Harry removes his hand as if he had touched fire and steps back. His traits slowly sharpens and he looks like his usual enraged self now. Not only is he filled with Louis’ anger but his own temper is getting the best of him. Why would Louis be so angry suddenly? 

‘Why are here anyway? What the hell are you doing in this neighborhood? Those demons on the street, they kill Hunters and humans all the times. And breaking the law is a national sport for the Unders that decided to betray the Kingdom.’

‘Maybe they have their reasons not to trust Marcus.’

‘And what about the former Kings huh?’

‘I don’t know Louis. Everyone has a reason to do what they do.’

Louis shakes his head and walks around the couch to reach the window. He can’t look at Harry anymore, the more he sees his nonchalant poise the less control he has over the situation. The room is filled with Harry's perfume and for the first time ever, it's too much to handle. 

‘Why do you live here H and do you really work for the angels?’

‘No. But it doesn’t make me a criminal.’

‘You lied then. Twice.’ Louis says turning around this time, Harry looks at him straight in the eye.

‘Would you be interested in me if I told you that I save people that aren’t supposed to be saved anymore? That I keep disobeying.’

'I'd still be yes.'

'I meant, when we met, answer honestly.'

‘I would have tried to understand why yes!’ Louis answers quickly enough with just a hint of irritation. Harry laughs and shakes his head in disbelief. His smile just proves he doesn't believe Louis and it's enough for the hunter to flinch.

Louis that passes Harry without a word, he opens the door and crosses the corridor. He is about to pass the corner when Harry suddenly appears in front of him and pushes him against the wall. He places his palm on his mouth.

‘I know you don't want anything from me but demons are here.’

Without any sound Louis takes out his blade and follows Harry. They try to take down the stairs at first but meet three demons. They don’t say anything they just smile at Louis and Harry, fire balls coming out of their hands.

‘Come.’ Harry says stepping back, grabbing Louis’ hand. ‘We need to get you out of here.’

They cross another corridor and try to go down again, they find two demons waiting for them. They run once more and reach the elevator. Harry pushes the button frenetically. His rage is gone, Louis can tell he is frightened but truth be told, Harry doesn’t care about himself, it’s Louis he worries about.

‘Can you operate your runes?’

‘I used my last strength to come here.’

‘Fuck.’ Harry says still holding Louis’ hand. No sooner has Harry stepped outside the elevator than a demon throws a fireball at them. He spreads his wings and turns around to face Louis so his wings protect the Hunter.

Harry groans and his eyes turned bright golden. Before Louis can attempt anything Harry pushes him back in the lift and as he joins his hand together, the doors close.

‘No!’ Louis hits the doors with his palms and keeps shouting. It has to help Harry, there are six demons out there, Harry needs him.

When the doors finally open Louis runs out of the lift and goes straight in the middle of the roof top. Harry is struggling on the ground, two demons are dead but four are surrounding him.

Without saying anything Louis rushes towards one of the demon and kills him.

One of the three remaining demons in the body of a brunette woman says something in demonic tongue. Louis couldn’t care less and reaches Harry, he holds him and makes him stand. He has been hit on his stomach and bleeds.

‘No!’ Harry shouts before letting himself fall on the ground dragging Louis with him. He cups Louis' entire body with his wings and waits for the blow. The three angels aim and set fire.

Louis can’t see anything except Harry’s wings but the air is filled with blood and fire, he can feel the heat.

After long seconds of Harry trying his best to focus, the demons fall one by one. Their heads explode one by one with the same usual white angelic light and cracks from inside.

The golden shade in Harry’s eyes disappears and he turns over to rest on his back. His wings are spread on the ground but almost entirely black.

‘Harry no, no, no. Stay with me. Please.’

Louis grabs him and makes him stand with difficulty. Harry is holding his side, blood covering his hand.

‘You need to leave.’ Harry says before bringing two fingers on Louis’ forehead.

‘No no no H!’

Louis disappears and Harry is left with the same pain he felt when he was put on the pyre. He walks towards the edge of the building, spreads his wings one more time in a shriek.

The pain is incommensurable but he has to leave too.

‘Abbygaelle I summon you.’ Harry struggles to say before trying to fly and fail. His wings just don’t work and just like that, he steps a bit too far and falls off the roof, his body hits the hard surface of the crowded street in a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and share, 
> 
> all the love and happy sunday xx


	6. First and last

‘What have you done again?’ Abbygaelle says trying her best to use her magic to heal Harry. Red waves are flowing from her hands to Harry’s body. Harry finally opens his eyes and smiles at her.

‘I knew you’d save me.’ He jokes with difficulty as speaking is painful.

‘It’s the last time I save your arse Haz. I don’t want people to know I helped Lilith’s first hand. Why did you fall of a roof top? Why were your wings burnt again?’

‘I saved a hunter.’

‘Excuse the fuck out of me? What did you do?’

‘He’s working to arrest Lilith. I- He was about to get burnt by four demons.’

‘Yeah demons that _you_ are supposed to protect, Lilith will kill you herself.’

‘I know.’ Harry simply says peering at where his cut was. Abbygaelle has completely healed him. He stands up and spreads his wings. They are as always, a mixture of white feathers and gleaming fires here and there, a bit greyer maybe. Anyway, his wings are not painful anymore, it’s more than he could have wished for.

‘You’re a fool H.’ Abbygaelle stays just before Harry passes the door. ‘You’re a fool and you owe me one. Next time I let you die.’ She says very seriously, Harry trusts her on that.

‘I like him Abby.’ Harry shrugs simply. There is nothing he wouldn’t for his hunter, even being literally set on fire.

'Who knew the first love would be the last huh.' she spits before opening the door for Harry to leave. 

*

‘Many have reported seeing an angel falling from a building last night. It may be the same angel that attacked us last time.’ Zayn says typing on the screen. He is focused and determined, Louis watches him, arms crossed, dark circles under his eyes. He almost died last night and Harry, once again, saved him. He doesn’t understand anything anymore, he doesn’t know on which side Harry stands. Hell, he doesn’t even know his own side anymore.

‘If only I could have a name or a face. Come on.’ Zayn says trying his best to find a hint.

‘That’s it! Look!’

They both peer at the screens, Louis can see Harry being rescued by a woman with long blond hair and a long red coat.

‘Who are you. Show me your face.’ The woman on the screen turns her head and Zayn presses pause. ‘Here.’ He zooms again and based on her face, he tries to find her name.

‘Abbygaelle Solace. High Wizard. Why would she help an angel? And you, who are you.’ He zooms on Harry’s face.

Louis’ heart shrinks, he has to force himself not to cry, he swallows with difficulty and looks at the scene from behind. He can’t do anything but let Zayn find the truth.

Minutes pass and Zayn remains determined, he keeps muttering and frowning at the screens. Louis is consumed by guilt, fright and disappointment.

‘Jeez stop Zayn. You won’t find his name. You won’t find anything.’

Zayn turns around and glares at Louis.

‘He’s not on the records. He’s a fallen angel, they erased him from the data.’

‘What? How? Do you- what the fuck?’

‘I know him. He’s- he was supposed to be my b-. He disobeyed and was kicked out of heaven.’

‘Are you telling me you’re dating the first hand of Lilith?’

Louis shakes his head and tries to find words to explain everything and not sound like a traitor.

‘We are not dating and I didn’t know. Of course I didn’t! Zayn I-‘

Jadisse enters the room and goes straight to the screen.

‘So? What did you find?’

‘He doesn’t have a name. Must be a fallen angel.’ Zayn says turning his head to Louis who is on the verge to collapse.

‘Let me do it.’ Jadisse says, of course she doesn’t see Louis’ face. He is a mess right now, he wants to run away as far as possible and see Harry. First hand of Lilith or not, he saved his life again and he can’t help thinking he is not a bad guy. Deep down he knows there’s something wrong but he also feels how genuine Harry has been with him. The angel wasn’t playing, what they have is real.

She touches one of her runes and speaks out loud, ‘You better gave me the list of all your fallen angels or I’ll let Lilith burn your little Heaven down, you hear me? We just need his name. We’re looking for a young angel, long curly brown hair, green eyes. He knows Abbygaelle Solace.’ She pauses to listen, ‘No he is not dead. I can assure you he isn’t. He’s well alive and conspiring against you. Listen, we want to arrest him as much as you want him dead. He’s been killing humans for weeks. I don’t give a shit about your pride, we won’t tell what you did. You have my word.’

She pauses again, nods and turns off her rune.

‘Here. Found it. Artael. That’s his name. Of course! We were so dumb. How didn’t we see that? He’s a Listener! He collects human emotions, Lilith uses grief to create her monsters. Fuck, that’s it. He wanted his revenge on Heaven so he helped her with all the murders. For all we know he might have known or even helped Valens to free Lilith.’

‘Listeners can’t kill humans.’ Zayn glares at Louis again, as if to tell him to get his shit together in front of Jadisse.

‘He’ll have to explain himself when we arrest him. Once we know where Lilith is, we’ll send him rot in Purgatory or we’ll hand him to the angels for all I care.’

*

‘So you did not kill him.’ Lilith says caressing Harry’s cheek. She is wearing a long satin red dress, her long dark hair falling on her back.

‘I didn’t Majesty. It would have lead to you. I could not afford to jeopardize your plans. I hope you understand.’ Harry lies smiling at her.

Her eyes are completely back, she stares at him trying to fathom if he is telling the truth or not.

‘Have you collected grief?’

‘I did. It’s all yours.’ Harry says without shaking, Lilith puts her hand on Harry’s chest and extracts the emotions from his core, it hurts like hell but Harry doesn’t move. He knows Lilith wants him to suffer and he is going to give her the satisfaction. He is stuck though, Lilith’s ability to use all sort of emotions is pretty strong, and one way or another, Harry always finds himself obeying to her.

‘I need more. We need to target the angels. You can’t kill humans but you can kill angels. You’ll be perfect for the task. I need their grace, once I gather enough we’ll be able to destroy Heaven.’

She kisses Harry on the mouth, slowly. It feels abject and putrid but Harry cannot resist. He is dragged to her, she pulls the strings and watches her little puppet play the dirty parts.

‘You know. It’s a shame this hunter has to die. If only he wasn’t the one trying to stop us.’ She steps back and smiles at him, Harry is frightened and she knows that. His fear tastes exquisitely good.

‘I asked you to kill him many times, you couldn’t. Or should I say didn’t want to?’

She pauses again and touches his lips.

‘Your grace.’

‘Your grace.’ She whines mocking Harry. She laughs and replaces a lock of hair, licking her bottom lip. ‘He is the only thing distracting you from me. You can’t have a lover, you are mine Artael. All mine.’

She takes out her claw and scratches Harry’s skin from his cheek to his navel. The cut is not deep but it stings and burns, Harry starts bleeding but again, he doesn’t flinch. As much as he wants to kill her he simply cannot. 

‘I guess I’ll have to cut his throat myself.’ She whispers against his lips. ‘You’ll thank me when it’s done.’

With a gesture of her hand she propels him to the back of the room, against a wall. His skull cracks open and he falls unconscious.

*

When he wakes up, Lilith is already long gone. He knows she is going to kill Louis, as usual, his bound to her is weakened when she is not around. When he is on his own, his bond with Louis is stronger than anything else so he focuses on that.

‘Where are you?’ he mutters while his eyes are golden bright. He shakes his head mindlessly scanning different places with his angelic vision.

There. He sees him. Louis is smiling slightly at a waitress, he has crinkles by his eyes and his hair look soft. He is in a crowded place among countless humans. Harry cannot just appear in the middle of the coffee place.

He has to reach him.

He closes his eyes and disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more to go! This one was the calm before the storm, hope you liked it! 
> 
> D xx


	7. Give me a million reasons

Harry reappears a few seconds later, he immediately heads for the coffee to find Louis.

He passes the corner and reaches the front store. Louis is here, sipping his coffee a book on his hand. Harry stops for a bit, looking at Louis all smiley and focused. Would Louis be happier without him? Wouldn’t it be better if they hadn’t met at all?

Harry’s heart shrinks, it can’t be. They are meant for each other, no amount of hatred will change that, no creature will change that, not some Mother Monster, hell to the angels, hell to the Hunters.

Hardly has Harry entered the coffee than Louis turns around as if he had sensed his presence. They look at each other in silence. There are a million things they want to say, a million more that need to be heard but there is no time.

Harry grabs his hand not minding the dirty looks humans give him and drags him out of the coffee.

‘You’re in danger.’ Harry says focused on the road, he can feel Louis’ warmth again, his fingers intertwined with his. Louis is here, safe, Louis is with him.

‘You know somewhere we could go, somewhere safe from any creatures.’

Harry finally looks at Louis who nods.

‘Describe it to me. As precisely as possible.’

‘It’s an apartment in London. Use to live there with my family before they got killed. I go there whenever I want to zone out. No one can enter unless I decide so.’

Louis describes the place, trying to remember everything precisely. Louis knows they will be safe there because he has never spoken about it to anyone.

After a few minutes walking on the crowded street, Harry nods and makes them disappear.

*

‘You know that people saw us back there.’

‘I don’t mind. They don’t know where we went.’

They reach the threshold and Louis finally lets Harry’s hand go. He touches one of his runes and the door, he passes the door puts the book on a shelf and turns around.

‘There something you have to know. I decide who enters and actually who leaves too.’

They have to trust each other now. Louis has to believe Harry is not going to kill him, he has to trust him being someone good. Harry has to trust Louis enough to release him and not actually hand him to the authorities.

Because that’s the thing, Harry could easily kill Louis, there are chances he killed all those demons by choice, he could have done everything for Lilith, he could have played Louis. He could use the fact that the apartment is safe to just cut his throat and go back to Lilith. It all could be another trick.

And Louis, the hunter could sign Harry’s death in a second. He just has to invite Harry’s in his apartment, what can Harry do if he’s trapped? And if the Hunters catch him, he’ll be put in Purgatory or worse. He would rather be sentenced to death.

‘So please tell me why you came back. I don’t wish to know anything more at this point.’

Harry looks at him straight in the eye and bites his bottom lip. He sighs and clenches his jaw. He is frustrated again and bitterly angry.

‘Why are you here?’ Louis begs because all he wants to hear is that Harry came back out of love. All he wants for them is to be together, safe in his apartment.

‘Cause I need you?’ Harry says on the verge of tears, ‘Cause before I saw you dancing in this damn club I had no reason to get better. I can’t even start to fathom a life without you, a world where you’ve been killed by Lilith. Is it enough for you? Hell to all of it, you can arrest me after if you want but I just want a chance to explain myself. I just want to be with you one last time.’

Louis swallows with difficulty and touches the rune again.

‘Come.’

‘Tea?’ Louis offers heading to the kitchen, he needs to distract himself otherwise he is going to get swallowed by his emotions.

Harry follows him in silence. Louis is bustling around and Harry just stands there waiting for the hunter to calm down. It’s really hard for Harry to focus on anything but how Louis feels and right now, he has a storm inside his heart.

‘I am supposed to kill you. When Lilith found out I had been seeing you she dug out the truth out of my head. When she learnt you were the one supposed to arrest her she decided to chase you herself.’

‘That’s why you were so angry at me.’

‘No Louis I wasn’t mad at you, I was enraged, I was trying my best to break the bound and focus on you, on us. You make me feel better, so many times I came to see you with Lilith’s idea to kill you, I was so determined and it would have worked for everyone but you. Because when I see you, it just stops, when I see you I’m Harry again.’

Louis turns around, he is actually crying. Harry can feel his pain, a mixture of sorrow, guilt and fright.

‘What does she want?’ Louis asks while Harry joins him. Louis grabs the rim of his lilac sweatshirt trying his best to focus on the softness and not his pounding heart.

‘She wants to get stronger, that’s why she needed human blood. She wants to destroy Heaven. She uses me as an anchor, all those emotions I get to collect, they never go away Lou, they are all inside me forever, except that it’s a golden mine for her. She extracts them from my core and uses them to create monsters.’

Only now Louis realizes how painful it must be, it would be like erasing his runes, your skin being ripped apart alive. He finally allows himself to hug Harry. It feels so good to smell his curls and warmth. Only now he realizes how much he has missed him.

‘So you didn’t kill all those humans.’

‘I would never kill a human. They are innocent and even though I would want to or as much as Lilith wants me to, I can’t. I’m an Angel we are not designed to physically be able to kill humans.’

‘What about all the demons?’

‘I did. I needed to protect Lilith. But then I killed them to protect you.’

‘Lilith’s gonna kill you.’

‘I know.’ Harry says pressing a kiss against Louis’ forehead. ‘But at least you will be safe. I need to stop her.’

Louis steps back and cups Harry’s face.

‘Not without me.’

‘They’ll hang you for treason. You can’t help me. You’re the only one to believe I’m innocent.’

‘We’ll tell them! They have to hear what you have to say!’

‘Shh.’ Harry kisses him to make his fright go away, he lifts him and makes him sit on the kitchen counter. ‘Love me for the first and last time, make the sorrow go away, please Louis.’ Harry begs kissing Louis’ cheeks jaw and neck.

Louis takes off his own black hoodie and shirt and throws it on the kitchen floor. Harry looks at him with fire in his eyes, a burning desire that would make Hell shiver.

Louis takes off Harry sweatshirt and gasps at the cut on his torso.

‘It’s okay. Doesn’t hurt anymore.’ Harry offers a poor smile, Louis drags him closer with his thighs and kisses him, again and again, teeth and tongue.

They kiss like that until the bulges on their jeans are too big and painful not to be taken care of. Harry lifts Louis again and lays him on the floor. He peels off Louis’ jeans with great care, smirking when he reaches Louis’ cock.

He takes Louis in, full mouth. Louis moans and digs his fingers into Harry’s skull. Louis really looses it when Harry starts to pump adding his hand.

‘Fuck me.’ he whines, Harry feels so good but he wants more, he wants the angel to be inside him, he wants to be wrecked.

Louis sits up and pushes Harry against the floor, now Harry is the one to be on his back. Louis takes off the rest of the angel’s clothes and kisses him softly from his jaw to his groin.

The hunter sucks Harry’s shaft all the way to his balls and places his hands on his hips so the angel can’t thrust. The gesture drives Harry even madder and the angel groans out of frustration, it’s even worse when Louis only replies with the sleaziest smirk.

‘Make me cum.’

‘Not like that big boy.’ Louis says licking his bottom lip, the taste of Harry still on his mouth.

Louis climbs on Harry and circles Harry’s cock with his palm, he doesn’t wait to sit on Harry’s dick. Louis is so tight Harry struggles to stay focused, he starts to thrust, his desire to slide in and out being too strong.

Louis rides Harry for a bit until Harry finally opens his eyes, they are golden bright. The sweat draws the lines of his muscles perfectly and truth be told Louis doesn’t know what he wants more, to be fucked hard or to fuck Harry like no one ever tried.

‘Turn around.’ His voice his raspy and so low Louis would agree to do anything with such voice. 

As Louis turns around and sits on Harry’s dick again, Harry sits up and mimics his position. They are both on their knees, Louis on Harry’s lap. Harry glues his chest against Louis’ back and grabs Louis’ throat from behind with his right hand.

‘Come for me big boy.’ Louis says, his head dizzy from the lack of air. Harry’s large hand covers his throat completely and it feels exquisite.

Harry places his other hand around Louis’ cock and thrusts harder, both can’t feel anything anymore except their growing orgasm.

Louis comes first, arching his hips and lifting himself a little, Harry hastens to break the distance again to slide completely once more. He reaches his orgasm when he is completely taking Louis again.

They lay there in the comfort of their concupiscence, it feels like both of them will never get tired of making love to each other. Louis still cannot fathom what has just happened, it was raw, genuine, unbelievable. He wants to love Harry again and again but he knows this gesture was a promise, the promise that what they have is real but wasn’t meant to last. The promise that Harry didn’t lie and that Louis took the right decisions.

‘I need to go.’

‘They are going to arrest you. I don’t want to be a part of that.’

‘You’ll have to. You don’t want them to suspect anything, especially when Zayn knows. I can’t afford knowing that you too are going to be sentenced to death. I could live in a world where we are separate from each other because then there’d be the hope to see you again. But if you die, I might kill myself right now.’

‘Kiss me, I’m sad and I don’t want you to feel how I feel. Kiss me Harry, please.’ is all Louis can utter. Everything feels so wrong and unfair. He knows he has to let Harry go but damn he wishes he could help him or at least do something.

They kiss tenderly without a word spoken until Harry finally speaks.

‘It’s time to let me go Lou.’ He kisses the hunter on the cheek jaw and forehead. ‘try not to get killed by the bitch if I don’t kill her first, will you?’

Louis nods, tears running down his cheeks.

‘You can go.’ He says touching his rune. Harry stays there, over Louis for a bit, he wants to look at him and lay there with him for the rest of his days.

He kisses him one more time and disappears. Louis is left there, lying on the ground, his heart into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut and fluff 
> 
> 3 more to go! 
> 
> Love ya xx


	8. One minute at a time

Louis sits up and brings his knees to his chest, everything hurts. He can feel his heart pounding violently inside his ribcage, he can feel the rim of his bones breaking one after the other. But truth be told, having literally each of his bones broken would be less painful than that.

He can’t picture himself arresting Harry, chasing him like a beast in the streets of New York. He doesn’t have the courage to see his face behind bars waiting for the pyre. It’s a tradition for hunters to assist to the execution of the creatures they have caught, he will die doing so.

His phone vibrates, hours later he finally picks up. He is numb by the pain and the weight of his sorrow yet, at the same time, he doesn’t feel anything anymore. He is a shell of man without his fallen angel.

‘Hey. Wherever you are you need to come as quickly as possible. We’re having a meeting to settle things down. We’re gonna catch Artael.’

_‘Harry.’_ Louis corrects in his mind. _‘Harry Styles you fucking twat.’_

‘Coming.’

*

‘We’ve noticed something weird. Not a single human killed since the angel fell. It seems like Lilith is busy with something else. Anyway, we are coming for her now, we’ll catch Artael first and he will lead us to her. Louis you’ll do to the torture. You’re the best among us and the guy won’t let anything slip away that easily.’

Louis’ guts shrink and he feels the urge to vomit. He swallows with difficulty knowing that Zayn is glaring at him, waiting for a sign of treason.

‘Sure.’ Louis says displaying his best poker face. He is not going to torture Harry, he may as well be sentenced to death already.

Louis thinks fast, he needs his own plan. Lilith wants him? Maybe he can put himself out in the open and be the bait. She’ll come for him, try to kill him, he just have to kill her first.

If he succeeds, maybe they’ll stop chasing Harry, maybe Harry will have a chance to explain himself, to have a fair trial.

Jadisse leaves the room, Zayn is peering at Louis.

‘What?’

‘What’s your plan?’

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ Louis says trying to leave as well but Zayn puts his hand on his chest.

‘I swear to you Louis, if you attempt to do anything against us so as to protect this filthy boyfriend of yours. I’ll arrest you myself.’

Louis removes his hands with the most disdainful look on his face.

‘Do me a favor? Never menace me again. I’m going to rest before the mission.’

‘You fucking liar.’ Louis passes over him and turns around.

‘Let me promise something to you too. If you try to discredit me for any reason, I’ll kill you myself. It’s a dangerous life we have as Hunters and you’re pretty new. You won’t be the first to die on duty.’ Louis finishes an angelic smile on his face.

He leaves the head quarter, runs to his room and grabs his two daggers. Before he disappears he makes sure to cut the rune that links him to his teammates, the paper airplane. It hurts like hell and the cut his pretty deep but the rune won’t work until it is healed, it gives Louis time to be invisible.

He disappears and reappears a few seconds later on a deserted park. It’s the beginning of the day, he has been awake all night, he is tired to his bone but he needs to protect Harry.

‘I’m here Lilith. Come and get me!’ he shouts arms wide open. ‘I’m waiting for you bitch.’

He waits, nothing happens. His arm is bleeding and it stings like hell but it helps him remain focused.

‘Come on, Hunter’s blood is more precious than human blood. You need it.’

He waits again and sighs, the Mother Monster is not going to come. He turns around and gasps when a woman with long dark hair and a red silky dress, smiles at him. She is outrageously beautiful if it wasn’t for her black eyes.

‘What a delight to finally meet you Mister Tomlinson. Harry told me so much about you.’ She jokes but she is the only one laughing because Louis is already rushing at her, his daggers out.

He attempts to punch her and cut her again and again but she dodges the blow and smiles. She is stronger than he had imagined. Without mercy she punches him straight in the face and Louis falls. She walks silently towards him and bents forward with great delicacy. She has poise, a gesture that he has never seen before. Some aura that would make anyone do anything. Yet, there is something past the red lips and curves, a darkness and toxicity.

‘I still cannot fathom what Harry saw in you. You’re weak, fragile. Mortal.’ She takes out her claws and grabs him but the neck. She lifts him with no difficulty.

‘I wish he could have seen what I’m about to do. I will eat your heart.’ She tightens her grip and Louis can’t breathe anymore. He struggle and tries to release the pressure in vain. His daggers are still on the ground, shining for nothing.

‘I think the fuck not bitch.’ Harry says appearing behind them. Just like that, Louis tries his best not to be afraid anymore, he knows that she is going to use Harry’s ability against him and Harry will never forget himself if he hurts Louis while being under the thumb of the demon.

Louis focuses on his joy to see Harry again and the look at Lilith’s face is worth all the previous pain. He focuses on Harry’s smile against his skin and own mouth and recalls all the time the angel has made him laugh. The warmth inside his chest burns brighter than Hell itself. She tries to use her charms but it doesn’t work.

Harry flies towards her and before he gets to punch her she lets Louis fall hard on the ground and dodges Harry’s blow.

‘Please. Don’t tell me you came to pick up your toy? It’s a pity I have to kill you too, you were my favourite henchman. The best fighter, the smartest, the easiest to use and subvert.’

Harry punches her and this time he hits her face. She touches her swollen and bloody lips and scoffs.

Louis ducks to grab his daggers and attempts to hit her from behind as she is distracted by Harry but it doesn’t work. She disappears and reappears behind Louis. She pierces through his stomach with her claws.

Harry looks at the scene horrified. She has her arm through the hunter’s body and she laughs. Harry’s fright on his face is a delight for her and she laughs loud.

‘No!’ as Harry shouts, Hunters appear from nowhere and rush toward them. Lilith winks at Harry and disappears before the Hunters can use their runes. To his downfall, Harry rushes to help Louis and places his hand on the whole in his stomach.

Just before he can use his angelic light to heal his lover, Zayn pierces him with two arrows into his back. The arrows have been dipped into holy oil, it burns his flesh to his core. He tries his best to resist but Zayn aims and shoots his bow again, hitting his legs and arms this time.

Harry falls next to Louis, face against the hard concrete. Louis tries his best to remain conscious but the pain makes him faint.

*

He wakes up three days later, comfortably laid on his bed.

‘Thank god you’re awake.’ Jadisse smiles at him. ‘Sit down, you need to eat. What do you want?’

‘What happened?’ Louis’ body doesn’t hurt, he can’t feel the hole in his stomach anymore. He’s been healed.

‘Marcus saved you. You’ll have the scars for the rest of your life but you’re fine. What do you want to eat?’

‘Where’s Ha- Artael?’

‘Downstairs. We’ve been torturing him ever since we caught him, three days ago. Day and night but the fucker remains silent. Wait here, I’ll bring you some nachos.’

Louis is disoriented and confused, he is mad and hungry and all he wants to do is to see Harry. He eats what Jadisse brought without a word.

‘Louis?’

‘Hm?’

‘Marcus told me you had your rune cut and I want to know why. And before you start lying, I know it wasn’t a claw cut. I was too neat, you cut yourself with one of your angel blades.’

‘I wanted to catch Lilith on my own. I didn’t trust Zayn.’ Louis says naturally, technically he is not lying, just omitting some truth.

‘Why? Zayn has proven himself.’

‘To you, on being a good detective. Not to me on the field. I didn’t want him to jeopardize the mission. I could have caught her if-’

‘This bastard hadn’t put his arm through you. He missed your heart on purpose. He wanted you to die slowly.’

His heart is screaming at him to tell the truth but he doesn’t. He has to remain silent, everyone has to believe he was attacked by Harry so they keep trusting him. If he acts normal he’ll have a chance to see Harry.

So Lilith was playing with him, she actually wanted to see Harry watch him die, she wanted to make the fallen angel suffer first before killing him too.

‘Never do that again. I thought I’d lost you that day. I can’t lose you Louis, as a friend too.’ She puts her hand on her arms and he smiles at her.

‘I’m alive. I’m fine. I just need to shower and I’ll see the guy. Who’s on watch?’

‘Zayn and Layana.’

Louis nods and smiles, _shit_.

‘You know, he really did arrest Harry. He is a good archer, if only you had seen him aiming at Artael. You would have trusted him. Please don’t ever do that again, you will get away with it this time cause you really freaked me out but never attempt to go against your teammate. It’s high you learn to work in team Lou.’

‘Sorry Jade. I will I promise.’

*

She leaves him and he hastens to the shower.

‘Hey Li, hum I need to ask you something. It’s important. It’ll sound crazy but I need to you to bomb Block 8. I know you’ve been dying to have a new club and I just happen to be in great need of a diversion. I promise you, if it works, Meropis will pay for the collateral damages. They’ll think it’s the demons as usual.’

Liam doesn’t answer first, he is trying his best to process the demand.

‘I don’t have much time. I know you’ve been worrying, I’m fine. I survived. Harry was trying to save me. No Liam, it wasn’t him. It was Lilith. I swear to you. I need to see him but Zayn is on the watch. I can’t think of a better plan. If something big happens outside Meropis, he’ll be put in charge, I’ll gain time. Please, if you ever trusted me, please.’ He begs tears rolling down his cheek.

‘If you don’t succeed?’ he hears Liam asks through the phone.

‘I’ll take the blame. I’ll say I menaced you, I used you cause I knew some secrets about you, like the smuggling or illegal wolf fights. I’ll say I was under Lilith’s spell, that I work for her. If it works no one will believe you bombed your own club. I’m the only one to know about your bankruptcy. Please Liam. I love him.’

Louis waits and Liam’s silence swallows him alive.

‘Do you love him for real?’

‘He makes me want to enjoy life one minute at a time.’

‘You have one hour before I bomb the place. I won’t inform you. You’ll know when you know. Jeez Lou, what I would do for you. I hope it’s worth it I don’t have a single dollar to lose again on this shitty club and the gods know what I’d do in jail.’

The weight on Louis’ chest disappears. It’s just a matter of time before he sees his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this melting pot of fights, hurt and love, 
> 
> happy birthday to me, see you for the next chapter xx


	9. I love you is a promise

‘So good to see you Louis!’ Layana giggles before hugging him. Louis has to admit, it genuinely feels good to be back at Meropis. This place used to be everything he had dreamed of when he hadn’t met Harry. Those people are his family and he is about to betray them all.

‘How you doing?’ Zayn hugs the hunter and strangely enough, he seems worried. What if the attack has made him trust Louis? It would be much easier to convince him to leave the place when Liam’s club is bombed. Louis has to take the chance.

‘You know, for someone that has been stabbed by his psycho killer of a boyfriend, I’d say I’m pretty fine.’ Layana giggles slightly but looks at him with pity in her eyes and Zayn smiles but he looks weird. Louis has to do better.

‘Anyway, thank you for having saved my life. I’d be dead without you. I know we started badly but I’m glad you were there. I was wrong to think I could change him, I went solo just to have a chance to turn him into something I believed he was. It was pretty clear when he stabbed me with his own fist that I was nothing but a toy.’

‘Louis-’

‘No I mean it. Thank you. I think it was the kind of drama I needed to put my shit together. I really thought I was going to die and this silly love story wouldn’t have mattered. Sorry for having been a brat too.’

‘I’m sorry Louis. You’ll find someone else. Please, never go shit like that on your own. Everyone thought we had lost you and we were all very saddened.’

Louis nods trying his best not to peer at his watch. Come on Liam, come on.

‘We are waiting for Jadisse orders then you’ll get to interrogate him. He won’t tell us everything but-’

‘You guys are not me.’ Louis says confidently, because it’s not a secret he is the best at torturing criminals.

They wait and to Louis’ fright, Jadisse appears first. No news from the outside world meaning Liam hasn’t bombed his club yet and so Louis has to enter the room and torture Harry, Zayn and Layana watching him behind the one-way glass.

‘You okay Lou? Do you think you can do it?’

‘Someone has to do it, better be me.’ Louis says smiling at Jadisse even though his whole body wants to run away as far as possible.

Louis enters the room and sees Harry held by lifting hooks stabbed through his wings. The holes are bleeding and the whiteness of his feathers is tainting with red.

Louis wants to cries but he bites the interior of his cheeks instead.

‘Still not going to tell where Lilith is?’ Louis says taking out of his dagger. There is a table with torturing tools and he grabs holy oil.

Harry raises his head and remains silent, there is something in his eyes though, a flame, a spark of hope that Louis catches and he tries his best to convey the same energy through his own eyes. _Please forgive me,_ he repeats silently.

He dips the edge of his dagger in the oil and points at Harry’s chest. Harry clenches his jaw preparing himself to be hurt.

‘Where is she?’ To Louis’ distress Harry doesn’t say anything, he will not lie nor say where she is because he wants to be the one to kill her. There is nothing Louis can do except play his role. So he drags his dagger on Harry’s side and cuts him. The holy oil burns Harry’s skin and he groans.

‘So?’ being so close from Harry and seeing his pain will hunt him for the rest of his life. The more time passes the more he struggles to fake it. He comes closer and cuts him deeper. Harry bents his head and his curls fall on Louis’ shoulder.

‘bite me.’ Harry whispers, it lasts a split second and his words are barely audible but it will have to do. Louis tries to collect himself, he knows Zayn is watching, scrutinizing his moves yet hopefully he cannot see his face because Louis is crying right now.

Louis sighs and plunges the dagger into Harry’s side, just below his last rib. He didn’t touch a vital organ but the pain is immense nonetheless.

Harry shouts this time and his eyes turn gold. Louis is about to stab him again when the door opens. He can’t process everything, he only has time to weep his tears before Jadisse drags him outside the room.

‘A block has been bombed, we don’t know the casualties yet. I’m taking Zayn with me. Layana will stay with you.’

‘Wait I want to go.’ Louis lies silently praying she is going to say no.

‘If the bombing continues you’ll join us. Meanwhile you have to know where Lilith is.’

‘I want to stay with Louis.’ Zayn says his arms crossed, Jadisse looks at him then Louis and frowns.

‘I want to see you on the field.’ She concludes. Louis silently congratulates himself, his persuasion worked, Louis’ opinion on Zayn mattered after all.

‘Let’s go.’

They leave the scene, Zayn turning his head to glare at Louis one last time.

‘Come, love. Might as well learn something today, huh?’ Louis offers with an angelic smile.

‘You know it’s a good thing-’ before Layana gets to say anything more, Louis looks at her hand, spot the resurrection ring and breaks her neck from behind. She falls on the ground in a muffle sound.

‘She will wake up don’t worry. In an hour or two.’ 

Just like that Louis has broken the most important rule of the ethical hunter code: never harm one of your kind.

‘Louis I’

‘Sh don’t talk. Let me help you. It’ll hurt please babe don’t shout.’ Harry nods ‘ready?’

Harry nods once more and Louis pushes a button, the cables of the hanging hooks are slowly moving down, Harry is finally able to get on his knees. He is silently crying when Louis joins him.

‘I’m sorry love, this is the worst part.’ He says before taking out the hook from Harry’s wing. The angel turns even paler and his eyes are shimmering even more.

‘One more and it’s over.’ he takes out the second hook, Harry’s blood is everywhere. The angel tries to move but the wounds bleed even more. Harry’s flesh is visible and Louis tries his best to breathe and not puke. The hooks have been dipped into holy oil so as the cuts never heal naturally, he has never seen wound so messy.

‘Don’t move. Wait.’ Louis rushes to the table and grabs the sacred ointment, he covers the two cuts with the mixture and Harry immediately sighs of relief.

‘Better? They’ll be completely healed in ten minutes.’ Harry finally succeeds in standing up.

‘I can’t believe I have to do this again.’ Louis says before taking out his dagger again and stabbing his freshly healed paper airplane rune. ‘The things I would do for you angel.’ He jokes as Harry is glaring at him. He can’t take the risk to be traced. It hurts even more the second time but Louis has never felt so good. He has Harry, they are going to get away from Meropis.

‘You’re hurt.’

‘I’m fine Hazza.’ He grabs Harry by the hand and touches his spade rune, they disappear without a sound.

*

When they reappear in Louis’ London apartment Harry immediately lets himself fall on the threshold. Louis has to drag him inside and put him on the couch.

‘I’m so sorry Sun, so sorry.’

‘I’m gonna faint.’ Harry says feeling his wings getting heavier and heavier.

‘No you’re not. You just need those wings to heal. I don’t know why the ointment is not working. Shit.’

‘Louis I can’t focus, the pain is too big.’

‘Make them disappear. I don’t know why they’re not healing properly.’

‘I can’t do that. It’s too hard. I can’t take them off.’

‘Forgive me for that.’ Louis says before touching his dagger and making it shine a bright shade of red. He grabs Harry’s arm and the shimmering light crosses his body passes through Harry’s skin and reaches his rose tattoo. His wings disappear instantly.

‘What did you do?’ Harry says trying to stand up but Louis pushes him so he remains sat. Harry feels way better but the feeling is really peculiar, it was as if he wasn’t an angel anymore, at least immortal. ‘Louis what did you do?’

‘I sealed your wings. You can’t use them until your rose and my rune break their link. It’s a trick we use when we sentenced a creature to jail. We erase their attribute, wings, claws, tails…’

‘You’re an idiot. I need my wings to kill Lilith!’

‘You don’t. I wanted you, I needed you to be fine. You were bleeding, you’d have died, you’re not anymore. You’re not less angelic because your wings can’t be spread. Trust me.’

‘You can’t risk our lives like that Lou!’ Harry shouts and his eyes are glimmering gold. ‘Undo it so I can protect us. Undo it!’

‘And so you spend hours feeling sick before being ready to fight? Or simply before dying on my watch? We can’t risk that chance. We need to kill Lilith, soon enough they’ll know we escaped, we need to kill her before the hunters get us.’ Before Harry can shout again Louis rushes towards him and kisses him on his mouth. Harry immediately calms down.

‘I’ll break the link as soon as she is dead, I promise. You won’t get killed. I won’t get killed. I did it because I trust you. Wings or not, I trust you. We’re gonna win ok?’ He kisses him again and Harry hugs him tighter.

‘I can’t without wings and without my grace.’

‘What? Why would you take away your grace H?’

‘What if she succeeds in subverting me again? What if she makes me hurt you or kill you?’

‘She won’t. As long as you love me you won’t hurt me.’ Louis steps aside a bit and frowns.

‘I need you to take my grace.’ Louis shakes his head and tries to fathom Harry’s demand. ‘If I don’t have it she can’t use who I am, if I don’t have an angelic grace she won’t be able to subvert me.’

‘She won’t be able to subvert you because you love me, don’t you?’

‘Like I’ve never loved before.’

‘So we are fine.’ Louis says well determined not to let Harry’s tenderness messing with his head. ‘You and I, let’s show them what we can do. Trust me.’

Harry kisses him again and sighs, ‘If you don’t take my grace I need you to promise me something.’

‘What?’

‘Marry me. When everything’s over, marry me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting and reading, love you always 
> 
> see you for the last chapter :)


	10. Alt er love

The cave is already lightened when they arrive. Lilith is on her thrown, talking to one of her monsters.

‘You came back.’ She peers at Harry with a desire never witnessed before. ‘Are you going to ask for forgiveness Artael?’ only then she sees Louis behind him. ‘Oh. I see you brought your puppet, a puppet that is not dead _yet_.’

‘We came to arrest you Lilith.’ Louis says taking out his dagger. ‘You better cooperate this time.’ For a second Louis expects her to send her monsters or any creature working for her to fight them but she doesn’t. Her ego is too big, she wants to kill them on her own. As they get closer she finally stands up and disappears quickly, only to reappear just behind Louis. She punches him and he falls on the ground. As Harry gets distracted by Louis falling, she punches him but he is quicker and dodges her blows. He hits her and breaks her brow bone, she scoffs and retaliates digging her claw into Harry’s chest.

‘I fed you. I raised you as one of my own. I showed you what you powers could do you miserable fallen angel. And that’s how you thank me?’ she grabs him by the neck but Louis is back on his feet and cuts her on the leg and she falls down on her knees before disappearing again.

She reaches Louis who kicks her from behind and she is propelled against the wall. Louis turns around, his daggers shining bright, he walks confidently but she laughs and claps her fingers. Suddenly he can’t breathe and just like that Harry’s vision gets blurry. He doesn’t say anything too afraid she is going to discover their little trick.

‘Louis!’

Harry walks towards the hunter but it’s too late, she grabs him by the neck, lifts him and tightens her grip.

‘You are nothing. Miserable. I am a queen and I’m going to destroy this filthy world of yours and your little angel? He’s going to watch you die.’ Harry tumbles trying his best to remain conscious but they seem so far away. Louis lets his dagger fall on the ground and tries his best to remain conscious. Minutes pass slowly, Lilith takes her time to kill Louis as she is well aware that there is something wrong with Harry . The angel is still on the ground losing his breath too.

‘What did you do you fools?’ she finally gets to understand the situation and laughs. ‘You too are going to die, aren’t you,’ she says amused to Harry.

But as she mocks Harry who is crawling toward them both, Louis succeeds in releasing one of his hands and hits her in the throat. She grabs her throat and coughs while letting herself sit on the floor. Louis tries his best to run away, all he wants is to reach Harry.

‘Lou your dagger quickly!’ Harry struggles to shout. Louis doesn’t fathom why Harry would need his angel blades but there is something in Harry’s eyes, a spark of hope and a tiny trace of malice. He grabs one of his daggers and throws it to Harry who catches it without difficulty.

Lilith is up again and grabs Louis by his hair.

‘I’m done with you.’ She lifts him while glaring at Harry, she wants him to watch. But as she digs her claws into Louis’ neck making him bleed roughly she frowns: Harry has his chest revealed and he is bleeding.

‘What have you done?’ she demands a tiny ounce of fright in her tone. Harry doesn’t answer but smiles even though his palm is bleeding. He has drawn some angelic symbols on his chest.

‘See you in hell bitch.’ He says before holding the blade in front of his chest.

‘Harry no!’ Louis muffles blood in his mouth. Lilith lets Louis fall on the ground and attempts to stop Harry but it’s too late. He has stabbed himself in the chest with the angel blade. Just as the angelic light crosses Harry’s chest Lilith feels the pain in her own body. The wound and light are swelling out inside Harry’s body and Lilith’s pain is unbearable as well.

Only then Louis realizes what Harry has done, the angel has linked his body to Lilith, if he dies, she does. Harry is scarifying himself so Louis can live. He tries to say something but Harry falls on the ground and as he hits the floor her own wound keeps glimmering. Louis grabs his second dagger and stabs her from behind to make sure she dies. She has now two swelling wounds ready to explode. She shouts, light comes out of her mouth eyes and wounds and it takes only a few more seconds for her body to explode completely. As she explodes and dies Louis lets himself fall on his knees and touches his bruised and bloody neck. He feels dizzy and weak but he doesn’t time, he struggles to stand up again and reaches Harry who is laying on the ground a dagger right through his heart.

‘Come on babe. You can’t leave me. Please Harry, don’t leave me.’ He grabs Harry’s head and tears run down his cheeks. Harry’s body is so heavy, if feels like his traits are so rigid already. ‘Come on babe, don’t leave me, don’t be dead please.’ He keeps repeating while kissing Harry’s face.

‘Please. Harry please.’ He shrieks in despair but Harry doesn’t react. Harry is gone and everything is over. Harry has left him all alone, he has sacrificed himself for the greater good. Louis has never felt so hurt in his entire life. He cries and struggles to breathe properly.

*

‘Could this whole fucking trial waits? I need to burry Harry.’ Louis says but Jadisse couldn’t care less. She grabs him violently and leads him towards the Fairy Queen as his wrists are tied behind his back.

Jadisse makes him bend in front of the Queen that looks like an eight-year-old girl. She claps her fingers and the rope disappears.

‘Criminals are not treated like mud in my realm.’ She looks at Louis and then peers intensely at Harry’s body displayed on a flower bed.

‘You are accused of high treason Hunter. Speak your truth or you shall perish.’

‘I never intended to conspire against my kind Your Highness. Nor did I ever conspire against any creature. You can ask my numerous non-mortal friends. I love this world, it’s my world. I grew up and it welcomed me when I had nothing but mortality left. I would never in any way destroy what I consider as my home. Nonetheless, I plead guilty to have harmed and acted against my kind. But then again it was only to free Harry as I knew he would be the one to save us all from Lilith. And I was right, he saved us all by sacrifying himself so Lilith would be sent back to Hell. Harry was not someone bad, he was trying his best to get away from Lilith, he was an outcast, treated and left like mud by Heaven. He was good and dedicated. I believed him and I would do it all over again. I didn’t follow him because I’m in love. I’m in love because he proved me that the darkness night makes the brightest stars.’

‘Harry’s case will be discussed later.’ Jadisse says but the face of Heaven steps forward.

‘Heaven agreed on Artael’s sentence.’

‘His fucking name is Harry!’

‘As a traitor to his kind Heaven sentenced him to death. However as you can see, the sentence cannot be applied. _Harry_ ’s dead.’ The angel smiles.

‘You would have killed him even though he saved your arse? He saved us all and that was your fucking job you fucking loser!’ Louis shouts and tries to stand up but Jadisse maintains him on his knees.

‘The hunter is right. As our savior, Harry deserves a reward. As the Queen of all caring creatures I grant him the right to rest peacefully on my realm. You can bury him here, his spirit will be a part of the forest forever.’

‘Thank you Your Highness.’

‘As for you Hunter, Heaven wishes to thank you and refuses to blame you for your deeds. In regards to Heaven, you are free.’

‘Fuck off.’ The angel raises his eyebrows and coughs.

Suddenly Marcus appears out of nowhere in a sort of glimmering blue wave.

‘Your Highness. Jadisse.’ They all bend to him. ‘I was afraid to miss the trial, Heaven, The Mortal world and The Queen of the caring Creatures would not offer a fair trial without the King of Unders, would they?’ he winks to Louis. ‘As King of the magicians, Unders and other underdogs, I wish to thank you. As a proof of my gratitude I grant you one wish.’

‘Resurrect Harry. Please. It’s my only wish.’

Marcus sighs and makes Louis stand totally unbothered by Jadisse’s glare. He hugs him and whispers ‘That I cannot do my friend. The limits of Death are beyond my magic.’

‘And as chief of the Hunter Dynasty, I banish you from Meropis. You are not allowed to hunt anymore. Your runes are to be sealed.’ Jadisse drags him out of Marcus’ arms and two Hunters come to help her. They maintain him, arms stretch. Jadisse touches one of her runes and grabs Louis by the neck.

‘Please Jadisse, I’m your fucking friend. Please. I’m nothing without my runes.’ Louis says tears rolling down his cheeks. This day has been going on for ages, he just wants to disappear. The pain is unbearable, it stings and burns him to his core. After a long minute, it’s done, he cannot feel the magic anymore and has never felt so empty. The hunters step aside but Louis doesn’t move. His head is bent, he is on his knees, impeccably still.

‘Human.’ The Fairy Queen calls, those words resound profoundly inside Louis’ chest, he has nothing left. ‘You received three sentences but I did not get the chance to speak on my behalf. You hurt and betrayed your own kind. You committed the highest crime any Hunter can commit, you freed a prisoner and acted in the shadows. For that I believe you have been fairly judged by Jadisse. However, for your courage, dedication and love, I do believe you deserve to be rewarded.’

‘See that?’ Marcus teases to Jadisse who keeps glaring.

‘When you are done grieving I wish to offer you a position in my army. Darkness is coming, I believe Lilith didn’t act for her own satisfaction. Anyway, we will discuss that once you become General.’

Jadisse’s mouth falls open and Marcus’ face lightens up. Louis slowly lifts his head and stands up.

‘I thank you, Your Humble Highness for your fairness, generosity and the justice that you brought upon my lover. I’m honored by the proposition but allow me to rest before taking any decision.’

She nods and smiles slightly. ‘You can rest as long as you wish to. My realm is open to those with a brave heart and pure intentions.’ She nods against and Louis smiles back.

‘This is nonsensical.’ Jadisse spits already leaving. ‘Your Highnesses.’ She bends to them all in a sarcastic tone.

‘Do you open your realm to the friends of the braves?’ Marcus inquires malice in his eyes. ‘We need to burry Harry and he had friends among the Unders and Demons. I think he would have wanted one last goodbye, don’t you agree Louis?’

‘Please Your Highness.’

*

The Fairies have washed and prepared Harry’s body for the burial. They put a white suit and a golden crown on his curls. He is amazingly beautiful if it wasn’t for the paleness of his skin.

His friends are gathered, one by one they sit next to him and speak to him, saying good bye one last time.

Demons, Unders, Magicians, most of them underdogs, left by the realms they grew up in. The sun is setting down when it’s Louis’ turn to speak to Harry.

The ex-Hunter sits next to him and grabs Harry’s right hand.

‘I already miss you so much.’ Louis says, tears falling on Harry’s immaculate face. ‘Why would you have to leave me all alone, huh? We were supposed to be together forever. You were supposed to bend the knee and put a ring on my finger.’ Louis pauses and rubs his face. Everything hurts like never before and probably never again.

‘What am I gonna do without you, eh? Fuck I never told you I loved you? You are my world and so much more Mister Styles. Shit. For all I know you were all I fucking know. You were, are and will always be everything.”

‘Louis it’s time.’ Marcus says gently rubbing Louis’ back. Louis bends one last time and kisses Harry, a long but chaste kiss on his rigid lips.

‘Always in my heart Harry. Always.’ He whispers against the angel’s face before standing up and leaving the place. He cannot assist to the scene, it’s too much. Soon enough he runs, he runs like he has never run before. He stops only when his lungs hurt and sits on the grown, surrounded by nothing but vegetation and his loneliness.

He waits and waits, so long he doesn’t know which hour of the day it is. It’s night now and he should probably reach for help but his body is stuck on the ground, maybe if he waits some more his body will just disappear and make one with the forest. Nothing will hurt anymore.

He thinks of Marcus’ wish, the magician cannot bring the dead back but surely he can relieve Louis’ plague. One tiny potion and he will sleep forever. Like Romeo and Juliette.

Suddenly light stroke the sky, followed by a deafening sound. Louis immediately stands up and runs toward the part of the forest it came from.

He doesn’t know why but his heart is filled with hope once again, a pure energy, strong and new.

He reaches the place and there he is. Harry is standing tall in a velvet black costume. He is looking at Louis without an ounce of expression on his face. Louis runs, of course he runs. As he reaches Harry, their mouths collide in a bruising kiss.

Harry doesn’t react at first, as if he was trying to remember his old life. But then, he seems to recall Louis’ love on his own skin and smiles.

‘I- I thought you were dead I was- Fuck, how?!’ Louis’ entire body is shaking, it feels like his heart is a ticking bomb, he is on the verge of fainting. Harry cups Louis’ face and the human mechanically places his hands over his.

‘Do you even recall who I am? What are you? Are you okay?’

Louis' questions are pretty serious but Harry just laughs.

‘You’re the man I was supposed to marry but who never said yes.’ Harry jokes peering intensely into Louis’ eyes. It takes one second for Louis to process the information before he laughs too.

‘I’ll marry you, you idiot.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who supported this fic. Thank you for reading me and for the kudos. 
> 
> This one is the alternative ending, the original is way more deadly... Anyway I can't with sad endings. 
> 
> Until next time, don't forget that you are beautiful, strong and needed just the way you are. 
> 
> Be lovers, always 
> 
> D xx


End file.
